


December

by helenekuragina



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, Sort of? - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenekuragina/pseuds/helenekuragina
Summary: Snowy winter mornings in a brownstone apartment in Manhattan.





	December

**Author's Note:**

> part of falsettos secret snowmen on tumblr!

It’s an early December morning in New York City. Snow blankets the ground already, even though it’s only December and it shouldn’t even be snowing, according to Marvin. Marvin doesn’t like the cold weather. Whizzer doesn’t mind it. but he likes morning kisses and cuddles more than having to take the subway to work and getting caught in the snow, which is what Whizzer would be doing right now if he paid attention to his alarm clock.

“Marv?”

The older man is pressed up against Whizzer’s side, his mouth, slightly parted, pressed against Whizzer’s shoulder. he’s still very much asleep.

“Marvin?”

Marvin grunts a little. Whizzer laughs.

“Marv, it’s snowing.”

Marvin groans, rolling over to his side of the bed.

“Don’t like snow” he mumbles, his voice rough with sleep. “frozen slush water.”

Whizzer laughs again, a soft chuckle contrasting Marvin’s low groaning.

“That means you can call in sick?” Whizzer teases, “We could stay here all day…” Marvin rolls back over. “Please, baby?” Whizzer kisses Marvin’s neck, his jaw, his ear.

“Whiz-“

“Cuddles all day, I’ll make us pancakes and coffee. Marvin please, humor me please?”

“your pancakes taste like charcoal.”

Both of them laugh at that, Whizzer louder than Marvin, as always. Marvin presses a tender kiss to Whizzer’s cheek, reddened by a little bit of embarrassment. Yes, Marvin expected Whizzer to cook but the point was always moot. Whizzer’s chicken marengo was never even half as good as Trina’s. It was always either charred beyond recognition or terribly undercooked, almost inedible.

Most often, Whizzer and Marvin order takeout.

“Fine. I’ll make us coffee and we can have cereal…” Whizzer pauses to think of a deal. “I’ll even eat some of your old man Raisin Bran.”

“No you won’t.”  
“Yeah, I hate that.”

“But I love you anyways.”  
“You better.”

Marvin gasps and pokes Whizzer’s side. “What happened to, oh I don’t know, ‘I love you too,’ huh?”

Whizzer laughs and captures Marvin’s lips in a kiss. Marvin slowly, lazily, kisses back, pulling Whizzer closer. But then he pinches Whizzer’s side. Whizzer squeals and tries to get off of him.

“Marv!”  
“Say it!” Marvin keeps tickling Whizzer wherever he can reach.

“No, never to you.”

Marvin gasps and Whizzer starts laughing again.

“I’m just kidding, Marv. I love you too.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  
Whizzer kisses him again softly. Marvin smiles.

He may as well just call in sick to work after all.


End file.
